Suffer the Strangers
by Haitus80
Summary: A series of one shots. I'll continue on with what I want to happen at the end of each episode this season starting with the epic first episode. Each new chapter will be different from the last depending on what happens on the show. Just something fun and different for me. Rated M.
1. A Time to Forget

**Hi you guys! I'm gonna brief you on what's been going on really quick. I've been working on something else for a while now and that's one of the reasons I've been MIA. The truth is. I wrote a book. I finished it last month and since then I've been dealing with Query letters and Agent letters and the general stress of going about getting published the hard way. I've missed writing Caryl but I really need to do this. I think I've found a work around. I can do both for the time being. I'm going to start a drabble series. Every Sunday I'll write a new one shot that takes place directly after the episode. It won't take up too much of my time and I won't run out of new ideas. I've missed talking to all of you. My email inbox was stuffed with over 1,000 emails just from ff. I'll try my best to get back to all of you and I'm humbled by the outpouring of support. I WILL finish The Runaways and Black Moon Blues. That's a promise. But right now I'm giving you all I can while still trying to pursue something that I think I have a real shot at. I hope you enjoy this! I'm a little rusty. Much love to every single one of you, whether you are a reviewer or a silent reader. **

**A Time to Forget**

Again Daryl glanced up and over the fire, meeting a brief flash of blue eyes and a quick smile that he hadn't even realized he had been desperately missing. His gaze slid back down to the flames, the strange feeling in his chest swelling once more. When she had taken a seat all the way across the fire from him instead of by his side his first thought had been that maybe she hadn't spent much time thinking about him. Maybe she hadn't felt the loss of him like he had her. Not that any of them had been blessed with very much time to do anything short of stay alive. When he realized that she had sat down next to Tyreese, however, he instantly understood. He knew they had been through a lot together during their time away from the group and from the looks of it, the man needed as much support as he could get. His sister was seated next to him but Tyreese didn't seem to pay much mind to either woman that flanked him. He stared off into the flames, a haunted look in his dark eyes.

He looked over at Rick and shook his head, still in disbelief that Judith was snug and secure in his friends arms. Rick looked down, following his gaze, his eyes growing misty as he studied the face of the child that he had mourned. "I never thought I'd see her again," Rick whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

Daryl sighed. "None of us did."

Rick grudgingly looked away from his daughter and met Daryl's eyes. "She did this. She risked everything to keep my daughter alive. After everything I said to her. After what I did-"

"Stop," Daryl said, not needing to be reminded of what Rick had said and done. That was in the past.

"She's the one that got us out of that place," Rick said, glancing quickly across the fire and lowering his voice even more.

Daryl followed Rick's gaze and was on his feet as soon as he saw that the spot next to Tyreese was now empty. He scanned the group, his mouth going dry. He hadn't even heard her get up. "Where is she?" He hissed, glaring down at Tyreese.

Tyreese looked up and then to his left. He shook his head, "I didn't even see her move," he said, his tone apologetic.

Daryl opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. What if she had decided to leave the group after all? What if she didn't truly believe that Rick wanted her there? What if she thought _he_ didn't want her? Without another word he tore off towards the creek that was just outside of their camp. Fear seized him, sending cold fingers creeping up his spine. He knew better than to call out to her but he had to do something. He came up short when he crested the small hill and came face to face with Glenn. He was standing there, arms crossed over his chest, one eyebrow cocked.

"Have you seen her?" Daryl barked.

Glenn nodded swiftly. "Her and Maggie are down there washing up. I think Maggie wanted to talk to her. They put me on guard duty." Glenn frowned. "Are you okay?"

Truthfully? Hell no he wasn't okay. He'd been scared to death at the mere thought of Carol being out of sight. So, of course, he scoffed. "I'm fine. Just don't need anybody runnin' off out here."

Glenn's face grew serious. "You go ahead and keep watch. They should be back up soon. I'll go on back to camp"

Daryl wasn't about to argue. His nerves were wound tight but he would stand out there for as long as it took just so he could see first hand that she was really okay. He could barely believe she was back. He had been so sure that he would never see her again and now that she was there he couldn't stand the thought of something happening while he wasn't around to stop it.

Glenn clapped him on the shoulder and walked away. After a few steps he turned. "I'm glad you got her back, Daryl." He hurried away before Daryl could say anything.

Daryl sucked in a deep breath and then blew it out slowly, trying to ease some of his tension. His eyes were sharp, scanning the woods, but his mind went back to the moment she stepped out from behind those trees and he realized that she was alive. He had never felt like that before. At first he hadn't been able to believe it was really her. When it clicked that she was standing there in the flesh he thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. All that time he had been so sure that she was gone forever and then there she was. The next thing he remembered she was in his arms, hugging him back. Once she was there, right there, he had broken down. Emotions he hadn't even known existed seemed to swell inside of him until he was left standing there in her arms crying like a baby. And he didn't even care who saw it. Not one damn bit. It had been too much to hold in. He thought that those crazy feelings would settle, but he was wrong. Every time he looked at her all he could think about was how right it had felt to have his arms wrapped around her. He didn't understand it but he couldn't deny that there was something there between them. Something strange and all consuming. He realized with a start that it had been there all along.

He ran a hand over his face. He could just make out the low campfire through the trees but he didn't hear any conversations coming from camp. Maybe they were all talking too low. Maybe they were silent, taking comfort in the fact that most of them were together now, not exactly safe but not locked up in a train car awaiting certain death either. That was as good as it was getting for a while.

He turned when he heard footsteps approaching, knowing it was Maggie and Carol. Maggie gave him a quick nod and moved past wordlessly, her face unreadable. She had finally asked about her sister when they had been in that train car and he had a feeling that she might hold him to blame for what had happened. He felt that way himself. He should have kept a better eye on the girl. If he had then maybe Beth would have been able to find a little joy in being reunited with her sister. There was nothing he could do about that now. Hopefully there would be plenty of time to beat himself up over not being able to save the kid.

"You ready to head back?"

He looked up, his breath catching in the back of his throat when he met Carol's eyes. The truth was, he wasn't ready. Not yet. He wanted to talk to her without everyone else around. He wanted to ask her how the hell she had made it out there with only Tyreese and a baby. He wanted to know if she felt the same things he did. Unfortunately, he was having a hard time finding words. Maybe he didn't need to talk to her but he needed to be near her, to be reassured that she was there and wasn't going to disappear like she had done before.

She tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Maggie told me what happened after the prison. Are you okay?"

He frowned. Was he okay? Was any of them? He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets, not exactly sure what she meant.

"Daryl? If we don't get back to camp Rick might send out a search party," she said with a sad smile. The smile was a forced one, not reaching her eyes.

"Glenn knows where we are and I don't think Rick is noticing very much at the moment. Not with Ass Kicker there to look after." He didn't really know why he was making small talk. Or excuses. If she didn't want to be out here with him then there was no use in forcing her. There was something going on with her that he couldn't put his finger on. Something was off. He'd been so shocked to see her, and more shocked at the onslaught of feelings that seeing her had stirred up in him, that he hadn't been as perceptive as he usually was. But he could see it now. She had gotten good at keeping herself composed but he knew her. He knew that there was something eating at her. "You wanna tell me what happened out there?" He finally asked.

Her gaze shifted, focusing on a point behind him. "We survived out there. That's all that matters." Her voice was thick and she winced when she swallowed. "You don't want to know what happened out there."

Something bad had happened. He hadn't seen that look in her eyes in such a long time that he had forgotten it existed at all. At that moment he would have done anything to stop the pain that she was barely able to keep at bay. "Ain't gotta talk."

He expected a snarky quip. That was just Carol's thing. Instead she closed her eyes, the ghost of a smile threatening at the corner of her mouth. When she opened them she didn't even hesitate before she closed the distance between them, her arms sliding around his neck and her head pressed against his collar bone. He didn't hesitate to return the favor, his arms locking around her tightly. He almost expected her to finally drop her guard and shed some tears but his shirt remained dry and no sobs shook her. The way his heart hammered against his ribcage was almost enough to embarrass him, knowing that as tightly as they held on to each other she would definitely be able to feel it. Her warmth seeped into him, thawing out parts of himself that he hadn't realized had been frozen. He wasn't sure how long they stood there like that before her arms loosened and she lifted her head.

"I think we need to try to get some sleep. It's been a rough few days," she said reluctantly.

He agreed and dropped his arms to his sides. She stayed by his side as they made the short trip back and somehow her hand found it's way into his, her fingers sliding through and linking with his own and gripping like her life depended on it. He couldn't explain how that made him feel. Like he had purpose. Rick had his family back. Sasha had her brother. Maggie and Glenn still had each other. He wasn't lingering on the outside of that anymore. He wasn't simply watching as the others settled with their own family units. He had Carol back and with her came a sense of rightness that he hadn't known was missing. He found himself feeling comfortable in the role of being the man that stood next to her as the others gathered in their own small groups. He felt tied to something immovable.

She moved with him to a spot further away from the fire. The others were bedded down but he knew that there was someone on watch. At least for a little while, he would be able to sleep in peace. He shrugged off his jacket and spread it out as best he could. It wasn't too cold anymore so he didn't need to wear it. There was barely a hint of chill in the air even this late at night. To his surprise she took off her sweater and laid it out next to his jacket. "Is this okay?" She asked.

He had expected her to stay close but he hadn't expected her to be this close. It was more than fine as far as he was concerned. His days of keeping himself at arms length were over. At this point she could have slept right on top of him and he wouldn't have complained. The thought of that had him swallowing hard. "Yeah," he managed before he dropped down onto his jacket.

She followed suit, lying on her back just a few inches away. After a while he turned his head to see if she had fallen asleep but her eyes were wide open, staring up at the canopy of branches overhead. It wasn't the fact that sleep was eluding her that started to worry him. It was the look on her face. She looked like a woman that was completely alone in the world, even though he was only mere inches away. Without thinking he rolled onto his side raising up on his elbow. She didn't even blink so he placed his hand on the side of her face, turning it gently so she would have to look at him. Finally she blinked and focused on his face.

"You need to get some sleep. I'm pretty sure we got next watch," he whispered. He hadn't noticed until now that his hand was still cupping her cheek and he was much closer than he had been previously. There faces were inches apart and he saw her eyes shift to his mouth before meeting his again.

"Do you ever think about how much we've changed since it all first started?" She asked in a whisper.

He frowned and then shook his head. "Ain't much to think about. We ain't had a choice but to change. You may not have noticed but we've been ran through the ringer more times than I can count. After everything, I'd be worried about anybody that didn't change." He wondered if this was about what had happened to get her banished from the prison. Did she think he would look at her differently than he had before?

She sighed and covered the back of his hand with her own before pulling it away from her face. Now his hand was on her throat and her pulse was jumping against his palm. "I missed you, Daryl."

He didn't say a word. There wasn't really anything to say. He lowered his head until her lips were but a breath away from hers and met her eyes questioningly. She looked more curious than anything else and she didn't push him away, which he took as a good sign. When his lips met hers his hesitation was brief and any anxiety he'd felt seemed to turn to dust when he felt her lips part for his and she brought her hand up to the back of his head to keep him anchored to her. Just that simple brushing of lips seemed to have started a fire in him and it took everything he had to keep himself in check. In the back of his mind he knew that the rest of the group wasn't far away and some of the others were somewhere beyond the trees, keeping watch over camp. Even with that knowledge he placed one clumsy hand on her hip and pulled her until she was facing him. She complied with little effort on his part. His body's reaction to her was instantaneous and intense, causing every part of him to throb with every frantic beat of his heart. He caught her delicate bottom lip between his teeth and the small cry of shock that escaped her nearly drove him mad. There was no sloppy clash of teeth and tongues as the kiss grew deeper. It was more like a strategic waltz as they explored each other for the first time, somehow instinctively knowing what to do. It surprised him a little. Every time he had imagined kissing her he had imagined them both being a fumbling mess. But that wasn't what this was.

He wasn't sure when it had happened but somehow he was on top of her, his hand slipping down the back of her thigh and raising it until her leg was draped over his hip. Her fingers were fumbling with the buttons of his shirt but stopped after she had the first few undone. A gentle shove was all she needed for him to stop and pull back enough to look down at her.

"What are we doing?" She panted, her eyes wide and bright.

He glanced up at the sleeping figures lying mere feet away from them. He cursed under his breath and rolled off of her, working to keep his breathing under control. He turned his head to look at her and then his stomach fell. Her hands were covering her face and although she was silent she was shaking. He couldn't believe he had kissed her like that. Now there she was, sobbing and it obviously had something to do with him. He felt all of his hope for a future with her dwindle to nothing. If she was this upset about kissing him then he made a silent promise to himself to never touch her again. It was too soon. She had been through too much. He should have known that.

"Hey," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly from the pain that filled his heart. He moved until he was sitting up, facing her. "I'm sorry, alright. I shouldn't have-"

She removed her hands from her face and propped herself up on her elbows. He blinked in surprise. She was smiling, her face radiant in the dim light. She sat up. "Daryl, don't be sorry."

What the hell was going on here? Was she laughing at him? He stared at her, his confusion must have been written all over his face because she reached out and took his hands. "As old as I am, do you realize I've never been kissed like that in my life?"

He wasn't a stupid man. He'd kissed women in the past and he didn't think he was exactly bad at it. And she had been a married woman. Of course she had been kissed like that. "What are you talkin' about?" He asked, his voice gruff now that he knew that she wasn't upset.

She shook her head and glanced away. "You're good at making a woman forget," she said softly, her smile fading.

His frown deepened. "Forget what?"

She met his eyes. "Everything. You have no idea how bad I've wanted to just forget about everything. Just for a little while. You're really distracting."

Now that he understood what was going on with her he felt relieved. He also felt bad that he couldn't do more for her. If she wanted to forget then he wanted to help her. He wouldn't mind forgetting his own horrors. He thought getting drunk with some kid would ease his mind a little but it hadn't worked out. That wasn't the same as being with a real woman and losing yourself that way. Especially this woman. A woman that he desperately wanted at the moment. He stood up and reached for her hand. "Come on," he demanded. If she wanted to forget then he would make her forget.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "What are we doing?" She asked as she slipped her hand into his.

He pulled her up without answering and then glanced around quickly. As far as he could tell everyone was asleep. He wasn't sure who was on watch at the moment but all he could do was hope they didn't see anything. He led her to a spot a little ways from camp and stopped. He hoped that they were far enough away. If not then he would deal with the fall out when the time came.

"Daryl, what are we doing?" She asked in a hushed voice. "Don't you think this is a little dangerous? Nobody knows where we are."

"That's the point," he said right before he pulled her to him. She had no more arguments for him and this second kiss was just as breath taking as the first. His hands roamed freely up the back of her shirt and he found himself marveling at the feel of her skin. Inside, this world had hardened her but on the outside she felt as smooth as silk. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if the roughness of his hands bothered her. He tossed that small concern out the window when she pressed against him even harder than before. The only time his lips left hers was to travel to her throat.

She was quick to get the buttons of his shirt undone but must have felt him tense when she went to push it off. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he shrugged it off himself. After that her hands were all over him. The way she kissed him became more desperate and hurried. He wasn't sure what had gotten into her, he also wasn't sure how he had ended up on his ass in a pile of dead leaves with her straddling his lap either but that was okay. He could work with this. The only thing that truly bothered him at the moment was the fact that he couldn't even remember the last time he had been with a woman. With everything that was always going on he couldn't even remember the last time he had managed to get a few minutes alone to take care of himself. The bright side was, if he did prove to be a minute man, he could always say that it was because he didn't want to get caught. His other option was to put the breaks on right now.

He jerked when her hand slid between them and started working his pants open. Yeah, scratch that. There was no way he was turning around now. He was all in. He jerked her hands away and pushed her back, urging her to stand up. She looked like she was about to argue until she realized what he needed her to do. She stood up quickly, her arms hanging at her sides as his slightly shaky fingers worked her belt. When he slid her pants down her hips he looked up, meeting her eyes. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the hungry look there. He'd spent most of his life avoiding a lot of people simply because he knew what they thought of him and his brother. No one had ever looked at him like she was looking at him right now. Like he was some kind of prize. She kicked off her pants and then returned to her spot. This time when she made a move to slip her hand down his pants he let her. He really hoped that she wouldn't want him to get completely naked out here. He was pretty sure that no one would stumble across them but if it did happen, he at least didn't want them to get a free shot of his ass. The thought of being caught at all was mortifying enough.

He would do her the same favor and not insist that she take her shirt off. That didn't mean he was going to keep his hands to himself. She didn't protest, even though he was sure that he wasn't very good at this part. Needless to say he had learned most of what he knew from his brother and foreplay didn't happen to be Merle's forte. Merle's words, not his. But, to his delight, she seemed to like it anyway, arching into his hand when he finally wriggled his way up her shirt. He was finally free of the confines of his pants and she was smart enough to not spent too much time tormenting him. She pushed at his chest until he finally relented and lowered himself onto his elbows so he could still see her. His hands trailed up her thighs as she positioned herself over him. He bit his lip to keep from making any humiliating sounds as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Her breath left her in a rush and she didn't move for several moments. He was a little dazed himself, not being able to recall anything in his life that felt as good as she did at the moment.

She kept her pace slow, like she was as determined as he was to make this last as long as possible. Her movements were fluid, precise, and had him grinding his teeth together to not make a sound. This also came as a surprise to him. He had always thought that if they ever were together, it would be fast, aggressive and for the soul purpose of satisfying a carnal need. He never thought it would be like this. This wasn't just two desperate people getting together for a rough and tumble in the dark. This went deeper than that. Much deeper than he could even contemplate. He wasn't just inside of her physically. He felt like somehow, everything about them were melding together. He would never say it out loud but it was exactly how he felt.

He sat up all the way and wrapped his arm around her waist. Her arms gripped his shoulders and she kissed him hard. He was trying to hold off, reminding himself that there may not be another chance to do this for a while, but he was failing. He growled when she started moving faster. She buried her head between his neck and shoulder just as a shudder went through her body, surprising him with it's intensity. He held her tighter just before a whimpered escaped her lips and then her teeth sank lightly into his neck as her body began to coil and tremble around him. It was all too much. He ground his teeth together even harder as his eyes slammed shut and he let go as silently as he could. She gasped and clung to him, his own release seeming to intensify her own. He cursed out loud and then bit his lip as pleasure wracked his body. When she finally stilled he lifted his head, their heavy breaths mingling in the still air. He was having a hard time coming down from the high. It had been so, so long since he had felt something other than pain and loss and fear. This was a complete shock to his system.

Silent moments passed before she moved at all. She met his eyes sheepishly. "That was..." She shook her head and kissed him, deep and slow before pulling away and grabbing her pants. When she stood up to get dressed he adjusted his own and stood up beside her. He felt exhausted and couldn't help but chuckle.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen you look so..."

"You lose the ability to finish a sentence tonight or what?" He asked, unable to keep a straight face. He snatched his shirt up and slipped it on.

She didn't say a word but she smiled at him indulgently. They made their way back to camp silently. There were things he wanted to say. Things that he knew she needed to hear but it just didn't seem like the time to do it. Then again, if he had learned anything since the very beginning of this, it was that you didn't always have a later. When they came to a stop next to their makeshift pallet Daryl touched her arm gently and cleared his throat. He felt heat rise in his face but he ignored it.

"What is it?" She asked, a frown forming between her eyebrows as she looked at him worriedly.

He cleared his throat again and glanced around. "What happened back there-" His voice trailed off.

"You lose the ability to finish a sentence tonight or what?" She asked, tossing his own words back to him with a smile.

He huffed and started over. "What happened back there, that didn't just happen for no reason, okay?"

She arched one eyebrow at him and waited for him to go on.

"Are you really gonna make me say it out loud?" He asked, his voice strained as more blood flooded his face. Surely she understood what he was trying to tell her.

She tilted her head to the side and gave him a soft smile. "I love you too, Daryl. I have for a long time."

He blew out a heavy breath and nodded. "Alright then. That's good." He stretched out and groaned as he settled onto the hard ground. She wormed her way against him as he closed his eyes. For the first time in a while, he felt at peace. There were still things that they needed to talk about but now wasn't the time for that. Now was the time to let go of everything for just a little while longer and enjoy everything he had gained today.


	2. No Room in His Heart For Damsels

**A huge thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, followed or favorited! I wish I could get back to every one of you but my crappy laptop and my crappy connection makes that nearly impossible. Just know that I appreciate you all very much! Especially since I'm a dick that hasn't updated my WIPs in ages. **

**This chapter takes place right after episode two. The interesting part being that I wasn't able to actually watch the episode. Vickih and Halohunter tried to link me but like I said, crappy laptop here. So Axelrocks, who I love, filled me in on what I missed. If this chapter feels off then that's the reason. I had to make due with second hand knowledge! Again, thank you for reading! **

**No Room in His Heart for Damsels**

He was driving too fast and he knew it. He wanted to save Beth but he didn't want to put Carol in danger to do it. He took his foot off the gas but not by much. She hadn't said a lot since they got into the car. She had asked and he had told her the whole story about what had happened to Beth. Her face had changed then, her eyes growing hard and her mouth set in a dangerous line. It was a new look for her. A fierce look that let anyone around her know that she meant business. She was in full rescue mode. It was a look that let him know that she was in a league of her own. A look that told him that their was a huge difference between a warrior and a powerless damsel. Carol, this Carol, was far from a damsel. This Carol made his blood run hot.

"Maybe we should have gone back and gotten Rick and the others," he said quietly, squinting at the road that curved ahead.

From the corner of his eye he saw Carol shake her head. "We didn't have enough time for that. We'll find them and when we do we'll get her back. Don't worry. I'm useful when I need to be." He glanced at her but she didn't seem to be joking.

They drove on in silence for a while after with no sign of the other car. He wanted to tell her that she wasn't just useful at times. She was goddamn amazing. He didn't say it though. People didn't say shit like that out of the blue. Did they? Nah. She'd probably think he had lost his mind.

He slowed the car just enough so they could go around a curve and not go off the road but when he made it about halfway around, he had to slam on the breaks with a loud curse. He nearly smacked right into the tail end of a heard of walkers. They had probably been following the sound of the very car that him and Carol were following. The walkers turned, snarling at the car as he slammed the gear shift into reverse. He spared a quick glance at Carol but she didn't seem to be panicking. She was checking her rifle. He laid his arm across the back of her head rest and reversed back around the curve and onto the shoulder, turning the wheel sharply and speeding back the way they had come.

"There has to be another road," Carol said as she turned to peer out the back wind shield. "We can just cut across until we lose them."

"I was thinkin' the same thing," he said as he sped on. "I just don't want to lead these fuckers any closer to the others than I have too."

He was almost past the road when Carol pointed it out and he barely braked at all before he turned onto it. It looked clear as far as he could see. Carol still looked like she was willing to take on the world and he loved her for it. He felt responsible for Beth and with Carol by his side he was almost sure that they could get her away from wherever she was being kept. Rick had gotten his daughter back, Sasha had been reunited with her brother and, miraculously Carol had returned to him. It was only right that he bring Maggie's sister back to her. She had lost her father already. Those girls needed each other.

"You know, Beth's a smart girl. She could have escaped," Carol said softly after Daryl made another sharp turn.

Daryl shook his head grimly. "If I learned anything about that girl while we were out there it's that she ain't nothin' like you. She wouldn't make it on her own."

A heavy silence fell over them. The walkers were miles away by now and hopefully still following the same road they had first turned down, which meant they wouldn't be headed towards their group or wherever the other car had been heading.

After a few more miles the car started sputtering, causing Daryl to curse out loud. He looked at the gas hand it it still said three quarters of a tank.

"What's going on?" Carol asked, her hand gripping the dash so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"Feels like we're outta gas. The goddamn fuel hand must be broke!" He pounded the steering wheel as the car finally came to a stop on the side of the road.

"We'll just have to go on foot then," Carol said stubbornly.

Daryl shook his head. "Go where? We lost that fuckin' car miles ago. We don't know where the hell it was goin'." He knew he sounded like he was giving up but he wasn't about to risk running into another herd of those things with Carol. He just now got her back and he wasn't losing her again. Not for a lost cause anyway. He knew the general direction the car had gone. If they could find something tonight that would be good enough to get them back to the others then they could regroup and hash out a plan. The two of them should have known that it was fruitless to try to do this on their own.

"We have to try, Daryl," Carol said in a soft voice.

"We will. We'll have a better plan and more back up and we'll get her out of there. It just ain't gonna be tonight."

"But we have-"

"We have to stay alive!" He snapped. "_You_ have to stay alive. I ain't riskin' something happening to you out there. Not now. Not when I just got you back."

He had nearly shouted the words in her face but she stayed perfectly still. He was facing her, almost leaning into her space. Her eyes were dark but he could make out the trace of a sad smile on her face. He didn't flinch when her hand came up, cupping his cheek. "Okay. Let's try to find another car, or at least a place we can hole up for the night."

He reveled in the warmth of her hand for a few more seconds before he pulled away and nodded. He regretted jumping the gun on going after those assholes. He should have had a better plan. But he couldn't just watch them drive away. Not when he knew that they were the ones that had taken Beth.

They agreed that staying on the road wasn't an option. They hit the woods on the right side of the road, keeping hidden from anyone that happened by in a vehicle. As far as Daryl was concerned, no one was to be trusted unless they were a member of their group. It was much too risky at this point. He was starting to wonder if there were anyone left that hadn't gone completely dark side. Considering everything that had happened lately, he was starting to think that they were the last civilized humans left.

They never strayed very far from the road and the moon shone on it brightly, making it impossible to lose site of. He kept his ears strained for any sound that would indicate they weren't alone but he heard nothing other than their own nearly silent footsteps. "You've learned not to stomp through the woods. That's a good thing," he whispered.

"I had a good teacher," she whispered back with a smile.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed but suddenly she grabbed his arm and pointed to something in the road. He squinted but seen nothing until he raised his eyes. There in the distance, he could make out an old broken mail box. The driveway cut right through the trees and the only reason he could tell it was there at all was because the mail box was a dead give away. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the edge of the trees. Careful to stay hidden he looked for another vehicle or walkers on the road. Everything was clear and silent. So silent it was almost eerie. The silvery light of the moon gave everything a washed out glow that only added to the mysterious feel of the night surrounding them. He was thankful for the feel of her hand in his.

Before they slipped into the safety of the trees again on their search for shelter Daryl stopped at the pole that held up the mailbox. He pulled and shoved until it loosened and he was able to yank it up out of the ground. He tossed it into the trees. When he glanced over Carol was looking at him curiously.

"Someone else happens by they won't see the mailbox. The driveway is too overgrown to pay any mind. Hopefully that's good enough."

She nodded. They made their way slowly down the path that the tire treads from days long gone had dug into the earth. Occasionally gravel would crunch under foot. Daryl was pretty sure that the place had been abandoned long before the world ended but his senses were still on high alert. There was a small clearing up ahead and they quickened their steps, eager to find out what would be on the other side.

"Well, I guess it's better than nothing," Carol said in a hushed voice.

Daryl snorted. "Damn straight." they were staring up at an old barn that had definitely seen better days. A good portion of one wall was missing but it looked like it had a hayloft and the roof was still intact. "We can bed down up there," Daryl said as they entered. "As long as we pull the ladder up behind us we won't have to worry about walkers. We could both actually get some shut eye. Then we leave out at daybreak and get our asses back to the group."

Carol nodded along but she looked nervous as they approached the ladder.

"You want me to go up first?" He asked.

She bit her lip and shook her head, gripping the wobbly wooden rungs and making her way quickly to the top, knife in hand in case of any surprises. He was right behind her, yanking the ladder up behind him, not that he thought a walker would be able to climb it. Walkers weren't there only problem though. Especially lately.

With that done he took a look around. The hay that covered the floor was old but dry and it was hard telling what kind of unpleasant things had made it their home but beggars couldn't be choosers. He found a rough scratchy horse blanket in the corner that didn't smell too bad and spread it out over some of the loose straw he had kicked together.

He looked up and noticed Carol standing in front of a window. It was actually less like a window and more like a square cut out of the wood. Her back was too him and her arms were crossed in front of her, rubbing her hands rubbing briskly. He hadn't noticed the chill in the air before but he could feel it now. Now that she wasn't paying attention he took a moment to really take her in. Strong lean lines interrupted by the very feminine swell of her hips. He swallowed hard and shook the thoughts of her body from his mind before they could plant themselves there and torment him all night. He hadn't noticed that his feet were carrying him forward until she was so close he could almost feel the warmth from her body. He wanted to tell her how badly he had missed her. How much he wanted to go look for her. How happy he was to have her back. None of those words formed though. He cleared his throat. "You cold?" He asked, his voice coming out a little more husky than he would have liked.

She didn't turn her body but she glanced over her shoulder. "A little," she whispered.

He didn't give himself time to think about what he was doing because if he did he wouldn't have done anything but stand there. He stepped into her, his arms going around her waist. She instantly stiffened in his embrace and he came close to letting her go and stepping away but she relaxed quickly, leaning her back into his chest and bringing her hands around to cover his. Her acceptance of his arms around her made him feel much more brave than he had a moment ago. He moved so his lips were next to her ear. "I missed you, Carol," he breathed and felt the shiver as it traveled up her spine. He heard her swallow hard and her hands tightened around his as she wrapped his arms tighter around her.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed that way before he couldn't take it anymore. Being alone with her like this, having her so close, was wreaking havok on his senses. He didn't know what the hell he was doing but they couldn't just stand here all night and he wasn't about to let her go. Something had to give. He had been walking a line for so long and it was time for him to jump. He just didn't know what to do. Luckily for him, she gave him an opportunity to make a move.

"It's kind of romantic. You wanna fool around?" There was a smile in her voice. That old humor rearing it's head as she repeated the words she had said to him a lifetime ago on that prison bus. The difference was, they weren't those two people anymore.

He heard a shocked sound slip from her when his lips pressed again the smooth skin right below her ear. He moved one hand up and was delighted when she guided him further until he was cupping her breast. She must have sensed that he was in way over his head because she wasn't shy about showing him exactly what she wanted. Meanwhile his lips made a trail to the spot between her neck and shoulder and he could feel the goosebumps breaking out over her skin. A soft sound drifted past her lips when she moved, sliding her body across his erection that was pressing against her.

His free hand went to her belt, deftly getting past it and the button on her pants easily. She pushed his hand away and turned. He met her lips in a frantic kiss, filled with need and the promise of more to come. She shoved his jacket off and started with the buttons of his shirt as her tongue traced his lower lip before her teeth sunk in lightly. A growl erupted from him. He reached down and picked her up, forcing her to brace herself on his shoulders, her legs wrapping around him tightly. He moved until he reached the blanket and managed to lower them both without falling on top of her.

He cursed when he realized he was going to have to work through all the buckles on her boots. He loved the way they looked but that was before he ever thought about having to take them off of her. He came up on his knees and went to work hurriedly. When he finally had them off she was already working her pants down her hips. He finished for her, ripping them down her legs in his haste. He shrugged off his own shirt and she sat up working on the button of his pants. He wanted this too bad to start acting shy now so he just watched as she tugged his pants down far enough to free him. Her eyes widened, which he took as a good sign, and then her hand was wrapped around him, her eyes coming up and locking on his with a frantic look.

"I need you. Now," she whispered, a desperate edge to her voice. He knew exactly how she felt. She grabbed his shoulders and tugged him closer while he tried to brace himself with his arms and kick his pants off at the same time. There was nothing graceful about his movements but he finally succeeded. He held off for just a little bit longer, pushing her the rest of the way down gently while his teeth grazed her hip bone, causing her to hiss. He used his hand to push her shirt up, paving the way for his exploring mouth. He could feel the muscles in her stomach tensing under his lips and her hands in his hair, tugging desperately, only encouraged him to take his time. He slipped one hand between her thighs when his lips finally reached the tip of one of her breasts, sucking deeply. Her legs opened wider for him, a nearly silent moan escaping her. He eased one finger inside, marveling at how wet she already was for him. He let his thumb graze her in just the right spot, causing her muscles to tense around his finger. He worked her like this until she was gripping the blanket in a white knuckled grip and she had to bite her lip to keep from making a sound. Right before he sent her over the edge he covered her mouth with his to keep her quiet.

When he moved his hand away she wasted no time reaching between them, gripping him hard and guiding him home. He held his breath until he was seated deep inside her, cursing at the feel of her as her body gripped him tightly. He could feel every aftershock that hit her, sending small electric shocks through her body that urged him on. He needed to show her how much he needed her. How much he loved her, because every time the words made their way to his mouth they stuck there, too afraid to pass his lips. So he focused on showing her how he felt with every movement their bodies made. Every kiss they shared, and he hoped to God that she would just know.

He draped one of her legs over his shoulder, pushing deeper and causing her to almost cry out. She covered her mouth with her hand just in time. He wanted this to be as good for her as it was for him but he didn't want to draw out every walker in Georgia in the process. As his thrusts grew deeper, quicker, her eyes widened and her body tensed as warmth enveloped him. When her lips parted he kissed her deeply and felt it as soon as she flew over the edge again. He closed is eyes, growling under his breath when her body grew impossibly tight around him, pulsing. Driving harder she whimpered into his mouth, nails biting into his shoulders almost willing him with her pleading eyes to come with her. That was all it took. He tensed, cursed and then spilled himself inside her, a barely audible groan being the only indication that he was in the throws of a pleasure he had never known could exist. This wasn't just some quick fuck in a barn. This was finally taking the leap and being the woman that he had secretly, and sometimes not so secretly, loved for a long time. He could only hope that it meant as much to her as it did him.

He stayed there for a long time, her hands roaming over his arms, his shoulders, his back. He knew he had it bad for this woman when he realized that he hadn't thought about his scars one time while he was with her. Not until her finger traced the largest one. It didn't matter, though. Nothing did as long as she was there and she was safe. When he finally raised his head she was smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back. Before he knew what he was doing his mouth opened and the words that were normally stuck actually came out. "I love you."

Her eyes widened, as did the grin on her face. She pulled him down, kissing him lightly before letting him go. "I love you too."

That night he slept soundly, secure in the fact that Carol wouldn't be trying to leave again. She would stay. He knew because they talked for a long time. He understood her need to flee the group. He also understood that now that she knew how he felt, she would stay as long as he did. Tomorrow was going to be another uncertain day but he could deal with that. They would go on their mission to bring Beth back and then maybe, him and Carol could figure out a way to make up for a lot of lost time.


	3. The Song Remains the Same

**Hi! So, that episode was pretty intense. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to write anything for it since there really wasn't any Caryl. Lucky for me, and for anyone reading this, Axelrocks was my ace in the hole. This was all her idea. I just wrote it. (Slight Spoilers Below)**

**This is a little different because he's alone in this. I know that he wasn't alone in the episode but I also know who that other person is and I didn't want to spoil it for anyone, nor did I want to throw in some other random character. Anyway, this was short but I didn't have much to go on! I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thank you for reading! **

**The Song Remains the Same**

He pushed a low hanging branch away from his face as he made his way back towards the group. He could have let it slap him in the face and he wouldn't have felt it. He couldn't feel anything. On the outside, he was numb. On the inside, it felt like someone had soaked his heart in gasoline and set a flame to it. He lost her again. How many times was he going to lose her? It was one thing to mess up and allow Beth to get taken, but losing Carol, again, wasn't something he was going to be able to shake as easily.

He had tried so hard this time. He had barely let her out of his sight, even when he saw that car speeding past them, he hadn't even considered sending her back to the others. He needed her with him. He needed her there so he could keep an eye on her. Especially since he had to worry about her leaving him willingly now. Was this the price he would have to pay for wasting so much time with her? He had been given so many chances to do right by her and he never had the courage to act. He should have let her know how he felt about her. He should have forced it out the very day that she saved them. Even if she rejected him, even if it changed their friendship forever and she couldn't force herself to ever speak to him again, at least she would know, wherever she was, that he loved her. Instead he had remained silent. Tried to be sensitive to whatever she was going through. Tried to be nice, managing to throw a jug at her feet. But never saying the words out loud.

And now he couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her because it seemed like no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried to keep her close, she would always be ripped away from him.

He stumbled over something, barely catching himself, rough bark digging into the heels of his hands. He pushed off of the tree and kept on heading towards the others. If he had any hope of getting her back then he would need their help. He had driven off half cocked earlier and it ended up costing him dearly. They had just agreed to go to D.C.. They had just came up with a plan and he was happy. Of course it would all go up in smoke. Why should this time with her be any different than the other times? But this time it _was_ different. Different because it hurt more. He was the one that did this. All those other times it all seemed to be in the hands of fate. This time, it was all on him. He wanted to be the hero, he had put her in danger and now she was gone and it was all his fault.

The soft sounds of voices had him quickening his step, uncaring at this point if he was being too loud. If he could get to his people then he could get to her. He had to keep telling himself that or he was going to lose his mind. They were strong and she was strong. They would find her, _he_ would find her, and she would be okay. She had survived so much already. This was just one more thing. One more obstacle in their way. When this was over, and he had to believe that it would be, then she would know how he felt about her. He would set her down and make her listen to him when he told her that he was never going anywhere, he loved her and there wasn't a damn thing her stubborn bullheaded ass could do about it. That was what he was going to do.

He broke through the trees and the smile that lit up Michonne's face tore at something in his heart. She was happy for him. She knew that him and Carol had gone off on their own. She thought he had finally mustered up the courage to tell her...

He tried to catch his breath as the smile turned to devastation. Just like that, his friend knew that he had lost Carol. Again.

That devastated look didn't linger. Cold resolve replaced it as her nostrils flared slightly. "Is she still alive?" She asked in a strong voice.

He nodded, knowing that he if he let himself believe for a second that she was gone for good he would never be able to go on. He could never go on because if she was gone for good there was no one else to blame. This time it was all his fault.

"We'll find her," Michonne said quickly, grabbing him by the sleeve and hauling him towards the church.

He had to have faith that this was true. They would find her. They had too. They had been through too much for things to be over like this and there was so much she needed to hear him say. He wasn't going to waste any time when he saw her again.


	4. Broken Pieces

**So, this was another episode that gave me very little to go on. But I am sick of the lack of Caryl so I wrote this little one shot real quick. I wish this was how the episode would have gone but I am happy to hear so many people jump on the "Boah" ship. It makes me giggle instead of gag and that is a total plus. Not that I think she'll live that long to give Noah the kiss of death. But it's whatever. Sorry this is so short! Thank you for reading!**

**Broken Pieces**

The sky was open, endless blue and the weather was a perfect balance of warmth and cool breezes. It would have been a perfect day to go fishing or just stroll through the woods. Maybe cruising the back roads on the Triumph. In another life maybe, just maybe, Daryl would be doing one of those things. Instead he was pacing, fists clenched, as he kept casting glares at the woman in front of him. She stood there with her arms crossed, her lips set in a defiant line as she watched his every move. That was okay. That didn't bother him. What bothered him was the serene look in her eyes. A look that told lies. A look that made him feel like maybe this would all work out. How could just a look cause him to feel like this? It almost seemed as though it didn't truly matter what happened. Like she didn't really care.

"I said no!" He tried again, knowing it wasn't doing any good.

"And I said I'm going to do what needs to be done. It's the only way," she said calmly.

He stop pacing, contemplated begging, then shook it off and started pacing again. "You think you can just walk right in there? I need to be the one to do it. I'm the reason Beth's even in that place to begin with!"

Something flashed in her eyes, something like anger. "This isn't your fault. Not any of it. I have to do this, okay. I have to try."

He shook his head angrily, stopping right in front of her. "Why? Why are you so hell bent on going in there and getting yourself killed?"

Her chin rose up a few notches. "Are you telling me that saving Beth isn't worth some sacrificing? If I can get her out, no matter what happens, it's worth it. She's just a girl."

Daryl heard the rumble in his chest, a growl filled with anger as he grabbed her arm and roughly walked her deeper into the trees. She tried to break the hold but it wasn't happening. His anger was too much so he tightened his grip. Anger, however, was only part of it. He was also scared to death. If he let go of her arm there was a chance she would bolt and he couldn't let that happen. When he finally let go of her she spun around, enraged. He didn't even let her start. He jabbed a finger in the direction they came and leaned into her face. She didn't flinch away. "You just saw what happened back there! Whatever that place is, people don't get out easily. I'm not sending you in there when..."

"When what?" She snapped.

"When that little stunt very well might have been Beth's last. You saw them! We need to go back and get the others. I'm not sending you on a suicide mission. Especially not when we ain't even sure if she's still alive!"

"You don't make calls for me," she said, pushing her anger aside. "I made the decision to get you all out of Terminus and I'm making a decision to get Beth out of that place."

God! Why couldn't she understand? Why couldn't she fucking see that he'd die before he lost her again? For such a smart woman she was as stupid as they came. "You don't know what the hell you're talkin' about!"

"Daryl just listen. Trust me, please. I'm going whether you want me to or not. I can fake an injury or something and get myself in the door. Play it up like I'm in pain. I can find Beth and I can get her out of this. I've beat the odds so many times..."

"So many times that now you're pushing your luck," he said in a dull voice.

Her yes softened. "You know I can do this."

"I can do this!" He snapped.

She shook her head. "You saw them. They won't expect someone like me to pose any threat. Anyone that looks at you can tell that you are." She tried to offer him a reassuring smile but he looked away. She wasn't going to get to do that.

"You'd do this, even if it killed you? You'd just do that to the group?" To me? He wanted to add but he bit his tongue.

The smile dropped. "It isn't my group, Daryl. It's yours. It's Beth's. I'm just going along for the ride. I may as well make myself useful in the mean time. I'm not staying whether I can get Beth out of this or not."

He already guessed as much considering when they had seen the car in the first place, she had been about to leave them. They hadn't really had any time to talk about that and he didn't want too. He wanted to show her they were better as a group. It wasn't that she couldn't survive on her own, it was that he didn't want to have to survive anymore without her. He felt his resolve crumbled. "When we get the two of you out, will you at least give it a shot? You're goin' in there no matter what I say, but if I just back off right now, do you swear you'll hear me out? Give us a chance?" He knew that she would think he as talking about the group. That was why he was able to say it out loud.

She looked away and he remained silent for a few long moments. When she met his eyes again she nodded stiffly. "I'll try. It's the best I can give you."

The dread was so heavy in his gut that he thought he may be sick before he could take the first step away from her. He would go get the others and she would go in there and find Beth. In the mean time she would keep herself alive. Surely she didn't actually want to die. He wouldn't even let himself think about that. She wasn't suicidal. He took a step away from her, earning him another smile from her. She turned to head back towards the hospital but he stood there watching her.

What if she did get out of this and left before she spoke to him again? What if she was lying and had no intentions of coming out of that place and leaving with the rest of them? What if this was their last conversation? What if he never saw her again after this, by her own choice. "Carol," he said before he thought about what he was going to say to her. Even he could hear the desperate edge to his voice.

She turned, her eyes questioning.

He didn't say another word. His feet were moving and he didn't stop until their bodies were actually touching. He grabbed her waist, pulling her into him harder, ignoring the shocked sound that escaped her before he closed his eyes and moved in to kiss her. After only a moment of shocked hesitation she parted her lips for him and her arms went around his neck. He wasn't sure what he had expected but it wasn't this. When she kissed him back there was so much emotion behind it that his heart seemed to crack open, breaking in a strange way. It wasn't a kiss filled with wild passion. It was a kiss filled with quiet promise and it had him feeling like nothing would be the same again when it was over. He hadn't expected something like a kiss to cause him physical pain but it did. What if she couldn't keep that promise and this was all he would ever have?

She was the one to end it but she didn't pull away. He pressed his forehead to hers, his chest aching with every heartbeat. "Go get the others, Daryl."

"You're gonna come back," he stated, his voice thick with emotion.

She smiled again but this time it was real. "What? You think I'd leave when things finally got interesting? Not a chance."

When they finally parted ways he was in a daze. He had to believe that she was going to make it out of there alive. He would do whatever he had to to get her out. She was right. Leave it to him to finally show her how much he loved her when she was about to go risk her life to save their friend.


	5. Surprise Seduction

**So, AMC is giving me nothing! I've struggled through the last few chapters but this one is going to be different. They showed us a clip from next weeks episode and I'm just going to write a short smut-shot based on that damn clip where they are lying next to each other! I know it's not what I'm suppose to do with this drabble series but man, they aren't making it easy on me. So, if you want to skip this then I won't fault you. =) Thanks for the follows and faves and reviews! You guys are awesome. **

**Surprise Seduction**

He dropped down beside her in a tired heap, surprising her. She had found her spot and was about to settle in for the night. She had expected him to do the same. He had always been so adamant about his space. It actually felt nice. It felt... right. Having him so close was a comfort. She refused to dwell to much on that thought and cleared her throat to break the tension that only she could feel.

"We'll have something planned by the time we leave in the morning," he said, his voice low.

She nodded, refusing to look at him. She had finally told him everything while they were following the car. He hadn't acted like he hated her for the things that she had done, for which she was thankful, but she still wasn't sure how he felt about it all. He had said very little about his own time away from the group. "So, it was just you and Beth out there for a while?"

"Yeah. Couple of days anyway. I wasn't sure if anyone else made it."

She could see him from the corner of her eye so she noticed when his head turned towards hers. She was quiet for a while but she wasn't ready for the silence just yet and although her body felt tired, her mind wouldn't turn itself off. She turned her head towards him and was surprised to catch him staring at her. She was more surprised, still, when his eyes met hers and he didn't look away. "What did the two of you do out there?" She asked. She didn't really care but the weight of his stare was unnerving.

He shrugged and finally broke the gaze. "She cried a lot. Tried to teach her to use my bow but it didn't work out too well. We found some moonshine and got drunk."

Carol almost laughed. "You got drunk?"

He rolled his eyes and shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah."

She rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow. "Did the two of you...?" She let the question hang there, knowing he would figure out where she was going with it.

His head shot up off the pillow, his eyes wide. "What! No! What the hell is wrong with you?" He hissed, seeming genuinely offended.

She felt her eyes widen. "Well, if you were thinking that you were the last two people in the group and you dump some alcohol on top of that I just assumed-"

"That don't make her a grown up, Carol!"

Carol shrugged. "She's legal. I mean, if there were laws against that kind of thing anymore, which I don't think there are any."

He made a face and raised up to look at her again. "Just because somebody is eighteen it don't make them... You know what? I'm not talking to you about this. You know me better than that."

"I was just trying to make conversation," she said as she laid her head back down.

He snorted and stared straight ahead. "What about you and Tyreese?

A sting of pain and regret shot through her at the mention of Tyreese but she swallowed it down and met Daryl's eyes. She shrugged lightly. "Just a couple of times when Judith would take a nap and there weren't any walkers around." She kept her face schooled but almost lost it when he didn't just turn his head to look at her. He sat straight up and actually glared at her. She was actually surprised.

"Are you serious?" He said in a deadly serious voice.

She nodded. "I am absolutely_ not _serious, Daryl."

The glare faded but there was still a hard look in his eyes that she didn't really understand. Her track record of dealing with men wasn't very good. They were hard to read sometimes. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and settled back, making it a point to move a little bit further away from her.

She rolled over onto her back once again, staring off into space. "You know, I don't think that would have worked out anyway since I'm pretty sure a small part of him is always going to hate me for what I did. I was really just kidding with you Daryl."

She heard him sigh heavily and then, to her surprise, he was right there. He had rolled over to his side and she could feel the solid line of his body pressed against the side of hers. His face was only inches away from her own. "I'm sorry. Let's just forget about it, alright?"

She swallowed hard, feeling overwhelmed by his presence, his voice sending a strange burn through her body. Why had he gotten upset when she had said something about Tyreese? It hadn't occurred to her until this very moment but no one else would have gotten that upset if something had happened out there. She wanted to ask him but, for once, her voice was having a hard time getting past her throat. She finally nodded but she couldn't relax. Not while he was still touching her.

"I can move, if ya want," he whispered and she had to shut her eyes as his words fell across the skin of her throat like a caress.

She hated the thought of him moving. He was distracting and there was no way she was going to be able to find any kind of sleep with him like this but if he moved away she feared that she may end up saying something stupid that could very well ruin everything between them. She cleared her throat and winced at how loud it sounded. "I don't want you to move. It's nice."

She could have sworn that she could feel his heart beat pick up. Her arm was lying flat at her sides, touching his chest. Then again, it could have been her overactive imagination running away with her. There was no reason for his heart to speed up. Hers on the other hand felt like someone had let a jackhammer loose in her chest. If he noticed he didn't say anything about it, for which she was thankful.

"Carol?" Her name left his mouth in a husky drawl that had her balling her hands into fists.

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"I don't have any plans of letting you go anywhere. You can try all you want. I'm gonna be right there to fuck up your escape plans."

His words, his tone, his proximity, it was all too much. She turned her head quickly. "What difference does it make whether I'm there or not? You have Rick and the others. You all have a good chance of starting over."

Deep blue eyes locked onto hers, the intensity there almost forced her to look away but she held strong, even when a traitorous tear escaped her.

"Ain't the same," he said.

She closed her eyes against the onslaught of emotion raging within her. She wanted to hit him. She wanted to hug him. She wanted to tell him that she was strong enough to bear her own burdens. She wanted to kiss him, and that was the most frightening thing of all. She felt a rough hand on the side of her face and she let go of the breath she had been holding. The pad of his thumb traced the track the tear had made, all the way to the corner of her mouth.

"I care about them. All of them, and they care about me too. They need me..." His voice trailed off and she felt him shift, like he was trying to move even closer. "But _I _need _you_. And that's why it makes a difference."

Her eyes stayed closed but her lips parted. She was shocked at his proclamation. Not just because she had never heard anyone say anything like that to her but because those words were coming out of the mouth of Daryl Dixon. He was so close that his nose brushed against hers before their foreheads were pressed together.

"You have to tell me that that's okay. I need to know if there's anything there to fight for. I need to know what you want," he whispered. His lips were so close to hers that she could almost feel them moving. His hand moved from her face to her neck and she was sure right then that she was going to die right there. That was the way this world went. It gave you a taste of something and then jerked it away. But his hand lingered, his thumb grazing her pulse point and then going still.

"I..." She breathed but the rest of the words were lost on a sharp intake of breath when his thumb moved and suddenly her pulse was thrumming like a hummingbird under his lips. Lips that she had never thought would touch her skin. Especially after everything she had done. Her breathing was rough and erratic and a fire ignited in her blood. When his hand settled low on her abdomen she couldn't believe that it wasn't trembling like her own. She felt scared to death but she wasn't sure what she was so afraid of. It had her adrenalin spiking. "You," she breathed, finally answering his question. "I just want you." And no words she had ever uttered had been more true.

She barely registered him moving at all but suddenly his lips were gone from her neck and covering hers. She was shocked into immobility once more when his teeth tugged lightly on her bottom lip and then his tongue was sliding against her own, tasting, teasing and tormenting her with a skill that she never would have guessed he possessed. She had been kissed before. Of course she had, but she may as well have been a fumbling first timer because she had never been kissed like this. There was so much passion that it stole her ability to think. He boldly moved the hand that he had placed on her stomach down to the juncture of her thighs with no hesitation. It had been so long since she had been touched like that. She shamelessly moaned into his mouth. He responded with a low growl that rumbled through his chest and then his fingers were working her pants open. Her body ached for him to touch her. Longed for him to reawaken that piece of herself that had lain dormant for longer than she cared to remember.

He only had the one hand free since he was propped up on one elbow so she raised her hips off the floor and helped him slide her pants down her legs. Once they were kicked off he wasted no time sliding his hand back up her thigh. Her knees fell open when his fingers went to work on her, the kiss growing more desperate. She always knew that he was a man of many talents but the way he played her body like it was an instrument made solely for him was a surprise. Another thing that was surprising was the orgasm that suddenly ripped through her. She cried out in shock, her back arching off the floor. He broke the kiss, his eyes intent on her face. She would have been embarrassed at his scrutiny had her body not been pummeled with wave after wave of pleasure. It was almost too intense. More intense than she thought she could bear. The hungry look in his eyes only drove her further. She had never seen that look in his eyes before. She had never felt so much before. Not just the physical part of what was happening but the adoration she saw in his heated gaze nearly broke her emotionally.

When her body finally stilled she felt satisfied but empty. The only thing her brain could even register was how badly she longed for him. All of him. She was lucky that he didn't need her to spell it out for him. He moved until he was on his knees next to her, struggling to remove his shirt in his haste. Her eyes widened when her gaze raked over him and landed on the sizable bulge in his pants. She swallowed hard and then ran her hand over it. When her eyes came up to meet his he was watching her, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. She was about to pull her hand away, but to her surprise, he stopped her. Without any more urging from him she obliged, a rush of heat filling her as she marveled at this new side of him. A side of him that she never would have thought existed at all.

When he finally grabbed her wrist, pushing her hand away, he quickly resumed his spot next to her on his back. For a brief moment she was terrified that the spell was broken. Her fears were quickly squashed as she watched him work his pants off. In one smooth motion he rolled until he was on top of her. She found herself smiling as she pushed his hair away from his eyes. When he kissed her this time it was just as intense as before, like an electric jolt passed between them. He braced himself with one arm and worked her shirt up with the other until she had to raise up and pull it off herself. He didn't waste much time, his lips trailing down her throat, across her collar bone. The rough feel of his hand on the sensitive skin of her breast had her squirming under him. He just grinned against her skin until his lips wrapped around her nipple and sucked deeply. She arched into him and his eyes shot up, locking on hers before his teeth grazing the sensitive skin.

"Daryl," she panted desperately. "Please!"

He raised his head and she didn't think she had ever seen a more cocky look on his face. "Please what?" He asked in that voice that washed over her like sin. She whimpered when he moved his hips slightly, giving her the impression that he was finally going to go for it. Instead the tip of his tongue snaked out, circling around the hardened peak of her breast.

She threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled roughly. His eyes narrowed slightly but it got his attention. He finally moved, entering her slowly. He buried his face into her neck as he moved, a groan escaping him as her body gave in to the size of him. It had been so long since she had been with a man that the sensations stunned her. What few men she had been with before Ed hadn't been much to brag about and Ed was as cruel in the bedroom as he was anywhere else. This was a whole new experience for her. He raised up on his arms, his lips claiming hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He wasn't rough or impatient, keeping his rhythm slow and deep until she urged him to do otherwise. The thought of a man that she had seen at his most brutal being as loving as he was seemed to turn her on more than anything else. She had seen his strength, witnessed his temper, felt the power that he possessed radiating off of him when he entered a room. But to experience this part of him, was almost too much to comprehend. There was a gentleness here that she hadn't known existed. Maybe no one did. Maybe this was a part of him that only she knew about. She liked to think that was the case anyway.

Her hands traced over the muscles of his chest and over his broad shoulders, his skin oddly soft under her touch. At times, in the past, she had wondered what it would be like to touch him. They had been close for a long time now but her imagination had never conjured up images like this. She felt his hand slide down the back of her thigh and amazingly, that small touch intensified every sensation she was already feeling.

As soon as his rough hand reached the back of her knee he pushed it up resting her leg on his shoulder. The angle gave him better leverage and suddenly he was deeper than before, his thrusts more calculated than before. Unlike her earlier orgasm she sensed this one coming. Building and building until there was no more room for it to build anymore. She heard him mutter a strangled curse right before he clamped his hand over her mouth, cutting off her cries. She was thankful he did because she was far beyond logical thought. Her body no longer felt like her own. The pleasure consumed her, reducing her to a mindless pulsing sobbing thing under him. On their own accord her nails bit into his back causing him to tense and growl into her neck and quicken his thrusts as she continued to unravel beneath him. She could feel her body grip him tighter, drawing him in further until she felt a rush of heat as he throbbed inside her, filling her, feeding her own pleasure with his. He moved is hand, replacing it with his lips.

When it was over it took her scattered mind a few minutes to fully come to terms with what had even happened. He was still on top of her, his head heavy on her chest, both of them still breathing erratically. Slowly she recalled the conversation that had lead to this and she couldn't help but laugh. He finally stirred and raised up on his arms, his hair hanging in his face. The weight of his body still pinned her to the ground but she didn't mind.

"What?" He asked, a rare smile gracing his face.

She shook her head. "You... You seduced me!" Even she could tell, by the sound of her voice, that she was delighted by the this realization.

He snorted. "What the hell are you talkin' about? I couldn't seduce my way into a whore house with a pocket full of money."

She laughed even louder and then clamped her own hand over her mouth. "I wasn't thinking about... this. We were talking about me leaving and then..."

"And then?" He raised an eyebrow.

"And it lead to this but this was all your doing!" She was still smiling. Her face felt odd. Smiling wasn't something she was accustomed to doing often.

He rolled off of her, reminding her that she was completely naked. She put her shirt on hurriedly as he yanked on his pants. "Maybe," he said as he zipped his fly and crossed his arms behind his head. "You still thinkin' about leaving?"

She sighed heavily and readied herself to chase away the heartache that had plagued her for some time now but it was dull compared to what she was used to. He must have seen it in her eyes because he sat up, pulling her closer until she was straddling his lap. It almost made her regret letting him put his pants back on.

"You gotta stop draggin' all that shit around with you," he said softly, his hands sliding up her shirt and over her ribs. "What good is it gonna do? It's gonna get you killed."

She didn't want to talk about it anymore. She just wanted to spend, what little time they may have left, being as close to him as she could get. It had been a long time since she had felt alive. Really alive. And being with him was somehow making her feel it. There was more out there for her to discover and this proved it. Not everything was death, pain and regret. Even if the reprieve was fleeting, she knew that there would be moments of joy.

He pulled the shirt back over her head, tossing it off to the side and pulling her closer. She kissed him, her breath hitching at the feel of his hands on her back. She didn't mind losing herself in this again. At the moment this was the only thing that made any sense at all. In hind sight the two of them was the only thing that had made any sense for a very long time.


End file.
